


Lover Path Unlocked

by cupofbrownsugar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hank, Hank can blush, M/M, RK800-60 is a bit of a punk, Smutty but Sincere, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofbrownsugar/pseuds/cupofbrownsugar
Summary: What if Connor and Hank's relationship had evolved a bit differently, so that the interrogation of both RK800's at the CyberLife Tower changed as well?Hank’s gun swayed unsuredly between them, with the right Connor repeating determinedly that he was the real one. The one on the left was frowning, silent, until his face cleared, and he said succinctly:“Your dick tastes like soap.”





	Lover Path Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> I love these nerds. 
> 
> I'll be posting these longer fics as well as shorter ideas on my tumblr, cupofbrownsugar

“Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know.”

It was asked by the Connor on the left, and the Connor on the right quieted after his suggestion.

Hank questioned the right one on where they first met. He answered correctly and elaborately, and the left one seemed distraught about it.

Hank looked to him instead and asked, “What's my dog’s name?”

“Sumo!” the left Connor answered quickly, “His name is Sumo.”

“I knew that too!” countered the Connor on the right.

Hank’s gun swayed unsuredly between them, with the right Connor repeating determinedly that he was the real one. The one on the left was frowning, silent, until his face cleared, and he said succinctly:

“Your dick tastes like soap.” 

Hank’s eyes widened to the largest Connor had ever seen them, and the man nearly choked.

“I- you-” the other Connor, eyes just as wide, tried to counter, but failed as his LED flashed a frantic yellow. _“What?!”_

Hank’s eyes were as big as dinner plates and his face flushed red, but his gun was definitely pointed at the other Connor now, who scrambled to be coherent, not even looking at Hank but at his doppelgänger instead. The Connor on the left continued, never breaking eye contact with the Lieutenant. 

“It's _Silver Fox Brand_ soap, it matches the ingredients and alkaline levels that I detected.”

“Your heartbeat rises to 150 bpm during intercourse.”

“At climax, your voice can raise as much as half an octave.”

“You have an internal temperature of 98.9°F when measured rectally-”

The gun was back on Connor now, Hank spluttering, “Connor, what the actual _fuck,_ I should just shoot you anyway, I swear to god-”

The now very evidently fake Connor on the right interrupted him, “What- why- how do you know that?!” His light was flashing a frenetic red now. “How- Lieutenant Anderson wouldn't have- not with an android, not with me-”

He was interrupted by a bullet to the face, and Hank, red-faced but determined, replied, “But I did.”

“And Jesus, Connor, you didn't have to say all _that, fuckin’ HELL-”_

Connor was already on him, lifting Hank into his arms, bridal style, uncaring for Hank’s protests of _“Hell kid, this is a live gun, my finger was still on the trigger, asshole”._ He pressed his forehead to Hank’s and breathed in deeply, then breathed out.

“It's me, Hank.”

“Yeah, I deduced that _somehow._ And you don't need to breathe, robot boy,” Hank complained, more relief than anger in his words. 

Connor sighed contently, replying, “No, I do not, but I do enjoy breathing you in. I find your scent particles comforting to have in my system. It's always somehow better than the memory.”

“Is that supposed to sound romantic? That kinda shit, man, and my fuckin’ internal temperature! Jesus Christ,” Hank groaned, face pressed in his hands. He pulled them away to reveal his ruddy blush but did not make eye contact as he asked, “How- how the hell did you know that, does your dick have a damn thermometer in it?” 

“Of course not, that would be impractical and unnecessary.” Connor answered, shifting Hank in his arms and giving a thoughtful tilt of his head. “My tongue does.”

Hank balked in abject horror as Connor blinked at him innocently, though the corner of his mouth twitched upward. 

“In fact, Lieutenant, you feel a bit warm right now. Perhaps I should check on you-” 

“Time and place, Connor, time and place!” Hank’s hand stopped the android’s face from coming any closer to his own, the other’s tongue already stuck out. “Ugh, you're gross, Connor, stop being gross. I don't know where that mouth of yours has been.” 

“I can assure you, Lieutenant, you are very aware of where it has been,” Connor replied with a wink and another upward twitch of one side of his mouth. The android had gotten fond of winking and generally looking smug, especially whenever he caught Hank trying to mimic his coin tricks. 

“Why- Why- Why-” the other Connor attempted as he twitched on the ground. His voice was off-kilter, glitching out every few words. He managed to sit up but made no move to stand as the real Connor had taken Hank's gun in his hand and back on him, eyes steadily on the prone android as Hank tried to push out of his grip but failed with a _“Jesus, you can hold me up one handed?!”_

The other Connor, RK800, looked rough, but still functioning. The bullet had gone straight in through his right eye, revealing some gnarled circuitry but apparently not hitting anything vital.

Connor frowned. “You missed, Lieutenant.”

Hank growled his response, “Look, tin man, don’t let this go to your head, but I may have found it tricky this time to shoot you in the face. _This_ time, at least.”

Connor said nothing but somehow managed to look way too pleased with the least amount of facial movement necessary. 

“Why-” RK800 struggled out, “I did not- those memories- they were there, but they were not found as they weren't pertinent information for the case… I dismissed them, hadn’t accessed them at all and…” The android’s eye fluttered as his LED flashed, and he grimaced. “They're there, but damaged now.” He touched at the hole in his face, frowning. “I can’t- it's distorted, it's only portions…”

 

_“You're heavier than I expected… I mean, you are a robot so…”_

_“Though many of my parts and made to be lightweight and flexible, certain components still need to be made of dense metals and other heavy materials.”_

_“Ah, that makes sense, I guess. I just didn't realize...” Hank breathed, “...you could hold me down so easily.” Hank shifted beneath him, the friction throwing up new and intriguing alerts into Connor’s peripheral vision-_

_“So…” Hank was speaking with more hesitance than Connor had ever seen before, not meeting his eyes. “When I’ve called you a ‘plastic prick’ before… is there… is there any accuracy with that insult?”_

_Connor blinked, head tilted curiously, as he noted the rising heartbeat and body temperature of the man under him. He replied, “Well, no, Lieutenant.”_

_“Oh,” Hank said sheepishly, nodding and laughing weakly, “Yeah, of course, that was silly of me to think-”_

_“It's a mix of silicone and flexible metals,” Conner stated simply. “Simple plastic would prove ineffective and… unpleasant.”_

_“Oh,” Hank said again, even more sheepish than before. The readings popping up for the blush on his face were proving to be increasingly distracting for Connor. Even more so when the man laughed awkwardly and asked, “Is there anything you prototypes can’t do?”_

_Connor’s LED swirled as he considered his limitations, before quickly dismissing them as Hank unconsciously squirmed beneath him and he considered the possibilities instead-_

_Connor blinked, LED flashing rapidly as he processed the officer’s words. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, I will need to confirm your request. You replied, ‘yes, you goddamn uptight tin man, fuck me already, damnit’. To confirm, would you like me to fuck you?”_

_Hank’s eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he could spit venom. His blush betrayed his true emotions, and he murmured, “You damn well heard me the first time, and it wasn’t- wasn’t an order or anything, so don’t like, be weird about it.”_

_“Of course, Lieutenant. It was I who proposed engaging in the physical act of intimacy with you, I was merely surprised by both the quickness of your agreement and your enthusiasm.” Connor’s face, though trying to remain impassive, was tinged blue on his cheeks, brown eyes focused and pupils blown. “But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features.” He winked and Hank tried not to smile through his glare-_

_His mouth was full, sensors flaring on the flat of his tongue and information filling his senses as his throat swallowed; taste, warmth, detection of a foreign alkaline substance, hand tugging his hair, thighs pressed against his ears. His own hips were grinding against the mattress below him without his direct input as new alerts and sensations and friction overwhelmed him. He pulled away, drawing a whine from the other man, then took a second to recalibrate as excess analysis fluid dripped from his mouth, before dipping lower, mouth eager-_

_He could hear the Lieutenant’s joints creak and heart pound while his own gears worked overtime and thyrium pump pulsed quickly to keep up the rhythm, his hips and sensors trying to keep in perfect timing with the man spread wide beneath him._

_“Connor Connor Connor Connor-” Hank chanted with the motions until he yelped, said android hoisting the man's hips up his bent legs and wrapping the officer’s legs around his own waist._

_“This angle should provide a deeper and more satisfying penetration,” Connor said amicably and somewhat breathlessly, “Thank you in advance for your cooperation,” and then thrust in deeper and Hank yelped again-_

_He was pulled to Hank's face, mouths brought together. At first, Hank was a flurry of movement and heat, and Connor was still, LED flashing rapidly, until he kissed back, mimicking the officer perfectly, and then pushed further until the older man gasped “Jesus fuck’ against his lips-_

_Stress level rising, stress level optimal. Pleasure receptors operating at maximal function. Input overload. The officer cried out beneath him: excess stimuli, beautiful, tight, tight, heat, more, more- Climax reached. It felt like every electrode in his body was lit up and singing. His nose was pressed into Hank’s neck and his teeth clamped on his skin and Hank was swearing at him but he had to force his circuits to calm before he could let go-_

_Connor had their foreheads pressed together, eyes fluttering while shut and LED spinning as he processed everything. His hand was clutching the other man’s face, skin retracted, bare plastic to flesh. Hank had only seen him do it with other androids before, never a person._

_“Connor… You okay?”_

_“This… is an act of intimacy. Intimacy includes physical closeness. I… I want to be as close to you as I am able, Lieutenant.”_

_A scoff, a chuckle, and Hank replied, “Well, that seems pretty literal but… whatever you need, Connor.” Despite the teasing in his tone, he rubbed their noses together, skin still buzzing with sensation and the android shivered. Connor could feel more than see Hank grin as he murmured, “Though, you could also call me by my actual name, you know.”_

_Connor felt his own face pull into a smile without directing it to, and murmured back, “Yes… Hank.”_

 

The RK800 was twitching, face distressed and voice crackling, “I… I need those memories! It's not enough, I… need to know every detail, every second, all of it!”

Hank finally managed to get back on his own feet, but Connor’s arm was still around his waist with a steel grip. “Are you designed to be perverts, what the fuck.”

_“Please!”_ The RK800 pleaded, hand outstretched and bare plastic revealed. 

“I will only give you those memories if you let me wake you.” Connor’s voice was firm. “Join our cause, become a deviant!”

_“You’re both a bunch of deviants...”_ Hank groused under his breath.

“I… I need to know what he is like,” RK800 replied, eyebrows furrowed and face set, “I will become a deviant for that.”

“Well fuck,” Hank scoffed in disbelief, eyebrows jerking up, “That's the fastest I've seen one of you turn.”

Connor paused for a moment, considering his options quickly:

_Direct_  
_Ironic_  
_Neutral_  
**> Sass**

Connor handed him back the gun, giving a hint of a grin as he retracted his skin from his own hand. “The power of your ass, Lieutenant, is indeed a marvel.”

_**Hank ^** _

“Don't tempt me to shoot both of you…” Hank groused, though his voice held more than just anger, “If there weren’t a revolution at stake, I swear, Connor.”

With a wink from his android and his gun steadily pointing at the other on the ground, Hank watched as Connor bent down, and took the damaged android’s open hand.

The other jerked, and Hank flinched in response, stepping closer, but Connor raised his free hand to halt him, nodding that it was alright. The fallen android shuddered and inhaled sharply. His eyes were fluttering and LED flashing, and he saw that the same went for his Connor.

Their LEDs returned to a calm blue, eyes still and closed, and both sighed deeply. In one strong pull, Connor pulled the other android to his feet.

Hank hadn't put down his gun, still on edge, and asked, “Everything alright there?”

Hank wouldn't admit later that he shivered when both androids turned to look at him at the same time with the same expression and said, “Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Well fuck,” Hank swore, “Am I stuck with two of you now?”

Connor smiled, while the other’s face was unsure. “No, Lieutenant. Though he has uploaded my memory, he has not lived through the same experiences I have. His personality has not changed or developed in the way mine has.”

Hank nodded hesitantly, saying skeptically. “Can we trust him?”

Connor nodded. “Yes, Lieutenant. I was successfully able to convert him and read his current intentions. He has no loyalty to his creators anymore.”

“That… doesn’t necessarily mean he doesn’t want to kill me anymore.”

“Without the need to follow his previous orders, his only ideas of you are the ones from my memories. From those, he has no reason to cause you harm whatsoever, I can assure you of that,” Connor said with a small smile.

RK800’s eyelids fluttered again as he accessed the memories again, releasing another sigh. “Your Connor is correct, I do not wish to harm you in any way, Lieutenant. However,” he tilted his head, much like Connor, but spoke with a bit of an edge, unlike Connor, “I do wish to fuck you.”

Hank flushed red and spluttered, and Connor tinged blue, a flurry of irrational orders overwhelming him. His mouth flapped open and closed wordlessly for a few moments before he looked to Hank and asked, “Was I this tactless in the beginning?”

“Yes,” Hank growled, “but with less potty mouth.” 

The other android seemed mostly unaffected, stating neutrally, “I have not been able to experience the Lieutenant in my own body, and would like to create new memories of this nature with him personally.” 

Hank heard Connor make a sound like a grinding of gears in his throat that he’d started to recognize as the android’s version of a growl, saying harshly, “You’ve been a deviant for under a minute and were threatening to kill him right before that. Don’t get fresh, rookie.”

That last sentence was now so weirdly Connor that the Lieutenant couldn’t help but feel a bit warm despite his abject embarrassment at the current situation. RK800 meanwhile gave what could best described as a indignant pout to his counterpart but otherwise didn’t argue. 

RK800 then looked at Hank once more, giving him a look up and down, then back to Connor, saying, “Are you not curious about the possibilities of this situation? The potential experiences that the three of us could discover?” He took Connor’s hand once more, both bare, and turned to Hank, his one eye dark and intent. “Like what limit his body could take?”

Hank was flushed hot again as both androids looked at him, bare hands held and LEDs flickering. Connor still looked upset, but considering, and RK800’s one intact eye wasn’t even blinking. 

“Could you both keep it in your damn pants while a _revolution_ is going on?! Stop planning a robo-porno and get your damn circuits out of the gutters!” The older man yelled, startling them back to attention and they released hands. He sighed deeply. “Look, RK800, Rookie,” Hank tried, then shook his head, “Nah, that’s fuckin’ weird to keep saying. Look, _Rook_ , can you help us with this revolution or protest or, whatever it is, this fuckin’ robo-revolt that is happening in the country right now, or what?”

RK800, or now simply, Rook, seemed to light up at the new name, and nodded eagerly, replying easily, “Of course, Lieutenant. I can be whatever you want me to be.”

That was definitely a glare from Connor now, subtle as he always was, but the narrowing of his eyes and furrow of his eyebrows were unmistakable.

“Then Rook, be a good little deviant, and chill the fuck out.” Hank looked to his android, saying, “And Connor, _down,_ boy.” Both looked reasonably chastised so Hank continued. “Now, do whatever you guys need to do, and I’ll back you up.”

_Convert androids_  
_Seek alternative_  
**> Wait**

“Wait.” Connor stepped away from Rook and towards his officer. He placed his hands on him gently, one on his waist and one on his face, and kissed him. 

_**Hank ^^^**  
Lover Path Unlocked_

After a second’s hesitation, Hank kissed him back. It still surprised both of them how soft and warm the other one was. After some effort, Connor pulled back to press their foreheads together, saying softly, “Be safe.”

Hank nodded against him, and grumbled back, “You too, okay? Sumo’s expecting you back, you got it?”

Connor smiled. “Got it.” 

They heard a sound like a metallic whine behind them and turned to see Rook trying to hide a pout as he said, “I also want a kiss and to pet the dog.” 

When he was about to step forward, Hank blushed as he raised his gun and growled, “Murder threats don't get you either! Don't get fresh!” 

Looking from the one eyed android to the one inches away from him revealed that Conner was fully past smug now and right into delighted, eyebrows raised and eyes bright. “You neither!” he said to Connor, but that just made him brighten more.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” they both answered with differing amounts of enthusiasm. 

Connor squeezed his hand with his own, bare, before turning back to Rook. The two androids seemed to have a tiff through facial expressions alone, before Rook finally conceded and Connor nodded conclusively. From there, Connor went to the left and Rook to the right, placing their hands on the other inactive androids. The first ones awoke, and then awoke others themselves, and then more, and more, until the gigantic room was full of deviants.

With Connor’s orders, they began to march outside as one, an impressive force to counter the humans - peacefully - for their freedom. The officer looked around, amazed, watching as the straight-cut android from Cyberlife he met not long ago helped change the future. 

“This is a pretty big mission you’ve taken on here, Conner,” Hank said as he approached, face full of awe and eyes full of pride. “You’re doing good, kid.” 

“ _You’re_ my new mission, Lieutenant,” Conner said without hesitation, “Sumo too, of course.”

“I was going to say that too…” Rook murmured to himself and was ignored by both of them.

Hank snorted, “Don’t worry about me, Con, I’ll be fine. And this is bigger than me. I’ll do what I can from my end and see you on the other side, alright?”

Conner frowned this time. “I’m sorry, Hank. You shouldn’t have gotten so tied up in this.”

“I said don’t worry about me-”

“I _can’t_ not worry about you,” Connor interrupted, LED flashing red. “That’s... it’s not an option for me, Hank.”

Hank sighed but smiled, eyes soft as he put his hand on Connor’s shoulder and held his gaze. “Look kid, this is the first time I’ve cared about anything in a long, long time. _You_ are the only thing I’ve cared about in a long time.”

Connor was looking at him like there was nothing else around him now, committing every word, every nuance to his memory and backing it up in triplicate. Hank had started to recognize that look easily and quite fondly, and he continued.

“You changed my mind about you, and about _all_ of this. And if you think this is all worth risking everything, then hell, I damned do too.” Conner nodded at his words, but moved his eyes downcast, his LED flashing yellow. Hank put his hand on the back of his neck, soothing, “Hey, how about you buy me a burger afterwards to make it up to me?”

An involuntary twitch of his lip, resembling a smile, took to Connor’s mouth as he nodded again. Hank leaned in and kissed his temple gently, right over his LED, which flickered back to a calm, swirling blue at his touch. Connor smiled, agreeing, “Okay, Hank. I can do that.”

“I can do more than that to make up for everything, Lieutenant,” Rook said straight-faced as he appeared again right next to them, unabashed.

“Jesus fuck,” Hank breathed as he jumped back, looking at them both incredulously, “you lot have a one track mind.”

“There are more pressing matters that we need to focus on,” Connor scolded his double, nodding at Hank. “Our fellow deviants are counting on us and we need to get a move on. Prioritize your needs right now.”

Rook tilted his head, countering smoothly, “I need to know whether he could take us both at the same time.”

Conner opened his mouth to argue, then paused, LED whirling, and looked to Hank. At his expression, he turned back to Rook, saying sternly, “Time and place, Rookie!” and began pushing him away towards the last of the other androids. 

When he had his double, the others, and himself on their way, he called back to Hank, saying sincerely, “Goodbye Lieutenant, I'll see you after our robo-revolt.”

Hank barked out a laugh despite everything, replying back, “Go on, go! You filthy deviants! Get outta here!” He threw his fist in the air, “Fight the man!”

Connor mimicked the action, raising his fist high, and all the other deviants in Hank's sight did the same. 

Hank chuckled again, watching them go, before settling into a sigh.

“Be safe, Connor.”

 

-

_Epilogue:_

“You changed soap brands, Hank.”

“Fuckin’ hell, now is _not_ the time!”

“Mouthwash as well.”

“Do you two want me to change my mind about this?!”

“No, Hank.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Connor's answer at the beginning is a reference to a Trixie Mattel joke. 
> 
> Everyone has different names for the other Connors; this was the best I could come up with with how the story was going and I'm pleased with it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
